Secret Santa: Surprises
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 35 years after the original. Ianto and John go on a surprise trip, taking their sons Milo and Ethan with them.


Secret Santa: Surprises

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 35 years after the original. Ianto and John go on a surprise trip, taking their sons Milo and Ethan with them.

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Mentions mpreg and contains slight Gwen bashing.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM.

Ianto sighed and shook his head as Milo ran past him. How the child had got down into the archives, Ianto didn't know, but he was going to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Following the running child he heard him call,

"Eefan, where you go?" Ianto groaned, clearly no one was watching either child if they'd both ended up down here. He was even more annoyed that Jack, John and Daniel were upstairs and none of them had noticed the children's absence.

As Ianto got closer to his son, he heard faint sobs, "It not funny Eefan. Where you hide?"

Hearing footsteps, Milo turned and, noticing Ianto, ran into his arms. "Taddy, Eefan hide and not come back."

"It's ok sweetheart, we'll find him," Ianto replied, taking his son's hand and looking for the missing 5 year old. As they walked, Ianto asked, "What were you and Ethan doing down here, you know you have to stay upstairs?"

"Me and Eefan play hide 'n' seek. I look but he not there. I think he hide here. Sorry Taddy, I don't mean to be bad," Milo sniffed. Ianto picked up the crying child and held him on his hip.

"It's ok; just remember to tell Daddy where you're going next time, ok?"

"Ok Taddy," Milo replied, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder.

They continued to search for a while but couldn't find Ethan anywhere. Deciding it was hopeless on their own, Ianto tapped his earpiece,

"Hello, anyone there?"

Silence.

"Hello!"

"No need to shout eye-candy," John teased. Ianto rolled his eyes at John's use of the old nickname; clearly Daniel was not upstairs anymore.

"John, it's Ethan, the boys have been playing hide and seek and Milo thinks he came down into the archives. I've been looking for a while but I can't find him."

"Ok, I'm coming down now."

Fifteen minutes later, the blonde appeared and they continued to look, shouting Ethan's name. Down the trio went, deeper into the archives, until they found the missing boy looking at some old boxes.

"Ethan! Don't ever come down here again, you know the rules," John said, taking the child in his arms and hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry Daddy; I got lost and heard a beep from in here. I didn't touch it Tad-cu. I remember you said never to touch the boxes."

John and Ianto smiled; at least the child followed the rules sometimes. As John checked Ethan for injuries, Ianto opened the box and peered in. Scanning the contents, Ianto noticed a flashing silver frisbee-looking thing. He gently picked it up, trying to avoid the 2 flashing buttons, one red, and one blue. Unfortunately, the inquisitive 3 year old in his arms had other ideas. Milo reached out and touched the blue button. The whole thing flashed blue before going dim.

"Well, that was unexpected," commented Ianto.

"At least it didn't blow us all up," John replied, walking back the way they came. Ianto, figuring it was a dud, put the object back in the box and followed, holding Milo by the hand. When they got back upstairs, the group were met with the horrifying reality… stood in front of them was none other than Ianto Jones, holding a gun at John's head.

"Don't shoot eye-candy, at least not in front of my son."

The other Ianto looked stunned and lowered the weapon, "Don't move." John nodded and watched as Ianto Jones tapped his earpiece, no doubt calling Jack.

A few minutes later, their suspicions were confirmed as Jack Harkness came running up to them. Seeing another Ianto, and John, left him speechless. That was until a little hand pulled on his trousers and lifted his arms, wanting to be carried. Ianto chuckled; it was just like Addiena used to do when she was his age. His smile soon faded thinking about his family, would he be stuck here until this time's Jack and Ianto had them? No, they had to get back, and soon. Ianto turned his attention back to Milo. The little boy was still stood, requesting to be held, with Jack trying to talk him out of it. He then heard a small sob and Milo ran back to Ianto, gripping his legs and crying.

"Taddy, why Daddy not love me anymore?"

Both Jack and the other Ianto gasped at the child's question and looked at each other in disbelief, _this child will be ours._ As Ianto soothed the crying boy, John crept back down to the archives, with Ethan, and searched for the device that brought them here.

"Where're we going Daddy?"

"We're going to find that machine and get us back to Taddy and Grandad."

"Ok," Ethan replied, keeping a tight grip on his Daddy's hand.

Upon finding the box, and looking inside, John was frustrated to find the device devoid of lights. He swore to himself and returned to inform _his_ Ianto, carrying the thing with him.

Xxxx

Back in the main hub, Ianto was trying to explain to his past self what had happened.

"Ok… I hope you don't mind me asking, we'll probably be taking retcon after this anyway… how old is the child?"

"Milo is 3."

"And John's kid? Please tell me he's not mine," said Jack, anxious to know the answer, hoping he hadn't been with both Ianto and his ex.

"No," Ianto chuckled, sensing Jack concern. "He's your grandson."

"Grandson? We have more than 1 kid?"

"Mmmhmm," Ianto mumbled, cuddling his still sniffling son in his arms.

"How many do we have?" his younger self asked.

"We have 3 daughters and 2 sons. Milo is the youngest."

"Oh god, why did one of our daughters fall for him of all people?" asked Jack, noticing the returning John and Ethan. The blonde sniggered,

"Actually, I married your other son, Daniel. And we're happy, thank you very much… Anyway, this is the device. It was lit up red and blue, and when Milo pressed the blue button it brought us here."

Jack took the object and shouted, "Tosh!"

A few minutes later, the Japanese woman appeared beside them. Ianto beamed, he hadn't seen her since her retirement a few years ago. She and Owen had been the first Torchwood operatives to reach 60, without being immortal. He'd have to remember to go and see her and Owen when they got back.

Jack handed Tosh the device and asked her to find out how to send their guests back. When she'd gone, Jack led them up to his office and began to discuss accommodation, if they needed it. Just as they finished speaking, the door flew open, and Ianto was reminded of one old teammate he_ really_ didn't want to be reminded of.

Stood at the door, a grin on her face, was Gwen Cooper.

"Jack, Andy says another body has…" She stopped short seeing another Ianto and John Hart, both with children on their knees. She walked up to Jack and bent beside him, whispering in his ear, "What's going on Jack? Why is _John Hart _here?"

"John Harkness-Jones…"

"And it's none of your business Gwen," Ianto interrupted. He really disliked Gwen. Even now she was flirting with his husband, _future husband,_ he reminded himself,flashing her cleavage at him. To Jack's credit, he looked at Ianto and mouthed an apology. _Why couldn't Gwen ever see his lack of interest?_

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that Jack?" she asked. Ianto ground his teeth, fighting hard to not shout at the woman and reveal her future fate.

"Well, he has just left his family and friends behind, wouldn't you be upset?" Jack soothed, turning to smile briefly at Ianto.

Gwen's eyes narrowed as she huffed, "Fine. I'm going to lunch, see you later," and stormed out.

"Barrel of laughs that one; no wonder you got rid of her."

"John! Sorry Jack, can't tell you about that," Ianto said, frowning at his son-in-law. John just smiled back, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"That's ok. John can you give us a minute?" Jack asked, pleading with his eyes for some time alone with Ianto. As soon as John left, with Ethan and Milo, Jack's questions began.

"How can our son be old enough to marry him when you don't look any different than you do to me now?"

"I can't say Jack; you know that, it might change everything. I know that you won't remember, but I can't risk it… I can tell you that we will be happy though, all you have to do is let me in."

"I…," Jack began before being interrupted by Tosh's shout of, "Jack, it's flashing again!"

Xxxx

"I think, if you press the red this time, it should send you home," she informed Ianto and John. "It looks like it gives you short trips back and forward in time, without damaging the rift."

"Fantastic, I want to go home and see my husband."

"I want Taddy too," said Ethan, cuddling into his Dad's legs.

"We'd better go. Thanks for everything."

The 4 time travellers walked back to where they were when they first arrived and pressed the red button. Once again the device flashed, red this time, before going dark.

"Did it work?"

"Only one way to be sure," Ianto replied, tapping his earpiece, "Jack? Daniel? Anyone?"

"Tad? Are John and Ethan with you?" Ianto sighed in relief, but felt slightly wary hearing the mix of both that and panic in Daniel's voice.

"They're here. We're coming up."

When they arrived in the main part of the Hub Daniel threw himself at John, hugging him and Ethan.

"I was so worried; everyone's been searching for you for days."

"Days?" replied both John and Ianto.

"But we were only gone a couple of hours, tops. How long has it been?"

"Almost a week," Jack's voice came from the main door. He rushed over and pulled Ianto to him, kissing him zealously, pouring all the love and fear he's felt over the past few days, into the kiss. The child in Ianto's arms giggled, bringing them out of their embrace. Ianto smiled at his partner and handed Milo over, who instantly cuddled into Jack's neck,

"Miss you Daddy," Milo whispered, giving Jack a sloppy kiss.

"Missed you too little man."

Xxxx

That evening, Jack and Ianto arranged for the family to come over for a meal. By 7pm everyone was sat around the table, eating and enjoying being together again.

As soon as the four heat sources had disappeared from the Hub system Jack had called all his children to bring them in on the search, even Rebecca had been told to ring if Ianto turned up at her house. Now, they were all together, including Rebecca, enjoying their meal and the conversation about where the quartet had been.

As evening turned to dusk, the family dispersed, heading to their respective homes for the night.

When they arrived at their quaint little bungalow, John put a sleeping Ethan to bed while Daniel ran himself a soothing bath. He needed to relax; the stress of the last few days can't have been good for him. Lowering himself in the water, Daniel sighed as the relaxing aroma of the scented bath oil filled his nostrils. He sank in further, closing his eyes and trying to be calm.

His eyes opened and fixed on the bathroom door as he heard it creak open. Daniel smiled as his partner walked in, stripping off as he came closer, obviously wanting to join him in the water. The younger man sat up as the blonde slid into the tub behind him, before leaning back against his husband. Daniel beamed as John brought his arms around him and started to rub his bulging stomach.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone for so long. I'm never leaving your side again, not until our baby is born."

"Mmm, I love it when you get all 'protector' on me," the younger man replied, tilting his head towards his husband. John grinned, knowing what Daniel wanted. Ever so softly, John connected their lips, for a slow and tender kiss.

Xxxx

On the other side of the city, Jack and Ianto were currently curled up in bed, just enjoying being in each other's embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you," Jack whispered, raising his arm and lightly stroking his husband's face.

"I'll always come back to you Jack, even if it takes a thousand years," the Welshman replied, leaning forward and claiming Jack's lips, for a gentle, loving kiss.

**Thanks for reading. :) Not sure about this one, but I had to write it. Ethan and Milo made me, I couldn't resist their puppy-dog eyes. :P**

**Also, wanted to say a big thanks to I love Janto, my guest reviewer. I appreciate all your support. :)**


End file.
